Imager apparatus are normally used in digital radiography to allow a physician to examine digitally recorded images in a traditional manner by viewing a transparency rather than a computer display. These apparatus can use electronic capabilities to process (by reducing, enlarging, zooming, etc.) and compose several images on the same photographic film. These apparatus are called multi-imagers.
These apparatus normally include a light tight casing which houses an image projector which projects the processed and composed images onto a photographic film resting at an exposure site on a glass plate, called focal plane. At the exposure site, film drivers ensure proper movement of the film. Components are also provided to transfer the film from a feeding magazine to the exposure site and from the exposure site to a receiving magazine.
There is a need for an imager apparatus with a simple and reliable film driver which does not interfere during film exposure and which is not an obstacle during removal of possible misfed films.